sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla The Hedgehog Timeline
Polyzoic Era circa 3,000,000 BC A Moon-sized meteor crashed into the southeast hemisphere of the Earth, blowing up less than a quarter of it, and wiping out 90% of animal and plant life, and possibly created a parallel dimension. The Magnus/Parallelian Era 1120 AD King Trent IV of (tba), at the age of approximately 37, colonizes what is now Sedom Upsilona in Eurish. Within 30 years, his kingdom was finished. Around this century, Prince Magnus was born. 1141 AD Prince Magnus accidently kills his 14 year old sister, and flees from the developing city. King Muhammed IV soon sends his army to Spagonia, assuming that their spies were responsible for the death. Magnus ends up finding the Staff of Zed in an ancient shrine, and was told by the god to return to Upsilonia to help the citizens prepare for a conflict. Around the end of this year, the Spagonian army counter-attacked Upsilonia which began the Paranian War, which lasted 12 years. 1150 AD Prince Magnus marries Lucia-la, and a daughter was born. However, 2 years before the end of the war, Magnus was killed after saving the lives of his wife and daughter by causing a tower in Spagonia to explode and allowing the two enough time to escape. 1514 AD A dangerous disease like the Black Death called the "Paralellian Plague" was a very mysterious disease that was carried by an alien race called the Paralellians. Due to the great lack of medical technology back then, 83% of the population of the country were killed by this unfortunate disease, which caused the kingdom to fall apart within 5 years. Pre-Classic Era (1730 - 1912) 1730 *Reconstruction of the planet began. Development was lead by Italian Dino la Francisco III 1820 1872 *The Upsilonish Civil War has begun. 1880 *The Upsilonish Civil War has ended. 1912 *Arnold Derik's father, Lucas Derik, was born. 1915 *Arnold Derik's mother, Sarah Derik, was born. War Era (1913 - 1949) 1941 *Upsilona becomes an Ally in the World War. Pre-Modern Era (1950 - 1975) 1950 *The Internet has been created. 1952 *Arnold Derik was born. 1961 *Dr. Tungsten was born. *The Upsilona Grand Prix is first held. 1974 *Arnold Derik has founded Protocol Games. *Project: Arsesys has begun. 1975 *Marty Hunt was born. Protocol Era (1976 - 1998) 1976 *Persesys was created. 1979 *Arsesys was created. 1981 *Arnold opens up his first arcade place. 1983 *The Omnigrid has expanded. 1985 *The Prestige was first created. *Prism was created. 1987 *Vert Wheeler was born. 1988 *Charlot The Koala was born. *Lucas Derik dies from lung cancer. 1989 *Tesla The Hedgehog was born. *Alinoa The Cat was born. 1990 *The Omnigrid is completed. 1994 *Vert becomes interested in the art of surfboarding. 1997 *The bombing of Upsilona Grand Prix, killing at least 2,000 people. 1998 *Kumari was born. Disappearance Era (1999 - 2001) 1999 *Tesla's 10th birthday. *Arnold disappears into the Omnigrid , never to be seen again until 2015. 2000 *The search for Arnold begins. *After 5 months, the search has been cancelled, and Arnold was presumed dead. Dr. Tungsten soon becomes chairman of Protocol Games. *Kumari was moved to her mother's house. *Mario Forza was born. Modern Era (2002 - 2010) 2002 *The Protocol Games headquarters building explodes from an engine overload, killing at least 1,000 people. *Protocol Games merges with SEGA. 2003 *The Omnigrid Republic was founded by Persesys. They soon went to destroy over 400,000 programs in the Omnigrid, starting the Grid Wars. *Persesys infects Arsesys with a CPU-corrupting virus that causes him to become a virus himself, and destroys the rest of the programs alongside with Persesys. 2004 *Vert forms a band with 4 of his friends, called "Vert And The Other People" 2005 *Vert and Alinoa meet. This later blossoms into romance. 2006 *Marty dies on duty *From some complications, Vert and Alinoa broke up, but still remain friends. *Reconstruction of the planet is halfway completed. 2009 *Vert was involved in an argument with one of his bandmates, resulting a fight. Vert flees from the fight since he was suffering from a panic attack. *"Vert And The Other People" has broke up. 2010 *Amy Derik dies at 95 years of age. Post-Modern Era (2011 - present) 2012 *Omnigrid falls to Persesys, ending the war. Persesys becomes king of the Omnigrid, while survivors become slaves to him. 2013 2014 *Tesla returns to Sedom Upsilona, to embark on illegal street racing. *Tesla meets Alinoa and Vert in jail. *Tesla was paged by Arnold (Who was really Persesys using his IP address). Tesla goes into his old, abandoned arcade place, where he would be disintergrated into the Midnight Realm. Lost Hex Era 2015 *Tesla finds an odd place on the Worldwide GPS called the Lost Hex. *Tesla attempts to explore the Lost Hex, where he meets Upsilon, Sigma, Ryder, and Theta. *Tesla and Upsilon becomes fierce rivals *Alinoa is frozen in time from a failed experiment. In this year, Tesla and Vert gave up trying to save her after many failed attempts, and confirms her death. *Xavek is created. 2016 *Alinoa returns from the future, alive and breathing. She is gradly welcomed by her family and friends. Category:Stories